A Forbidden Love
by Arani92
Summary: When Prince Edward falls head over heels for the dainty noblewoman, Bella Swan, threats are made, lies are told, and lives will be lost. Now, Edward and Bella must fight to preserve their right to love, and Edward's darkest secret. Set in Renaissance.
1. Love's First Gaze

A Forbidden Love

Chapter One: Love's First Gaze

I walked through the green, lush meadow, a whistle wheedling its way through my smiling lips. I could barely contain the grin that soared through my body, my very soul it seemed. My heart swelled with elation, and a spring was already back in my step. I twirled around rapidly, and felt the wind muss my dark ebony locks. Barely compressing a giggle, I fell onto my back, and spread out my arms, re-creating a picture of an angel. _He said yes! He said yes! _was all that was running through my head. My lips parted back into a contented smile as I grinned happily up at the clear blue sky. Little wisps of clouds were drifting lazily across the expanse of my vision, and I was suddenly filled with a deep longing ache. Not a bad ache necessarily, but a comfortable one. The kind of ache that filled your very essence when you were deep in love. My hands slowly crept up, to dip my fingers deep within my soft tresses of black spun gold. A breeze picked up then, and it ruffled my skirt, threatening to blow it up over my ankles. I let it. I did not care enough to yank it back down. Decency be damned! I was too happy to the let the rules of society interfere. I rolled over onto my side and buried my face into the crook of my arm, breathing in his scent, where it still lingered, however faintly. He had gripped me there, and I could still feel the heat of his hand, the intensity of his light gaze upon me. Oh how I would love to wake up to those darling eyes, and that darling head of golden hair that he so proudly displayed wherever he went. Another giggle welled up inside of me, and burst, the happy bubble of air escaping from my vocal chords in a violent whoosh. Sighing, I closed my eyes and plucked idly at the grass in front of my face. I was so deliriously, happily in love, that I did not hear the thundering hooves upon the horizon.

A smile still plastered on my silly little face, I rolled onto my stomach, hitching my skirt up over my knees accidentally in the process. I put my head lazily in my arms, and closed my eyes, my mucles relaxing, and my face hidden. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with the prince that had so easily stolen my heart. I was so far off in my dream state that I did not even feel the ground vibrating beneath me. A dull sound echoed in my ears, but I paid it no heed. Instead, I nestled my head futher into my arms and got comfortable once more. A sudden plop next to my ear roused me out of my drowsy state.

"Good God! Isabella! Isabella! who dared to leave you here like this?" a rough hand shook me furiously, and I blearily opened my eyes. I looked up into the worried face of my dear brother, Jasper. Smiling mischieviously, I decided to have a little fun with my brother. I immediatley adopted a scared and confused expression.

"Jasper? Oh, dearest brother, where am I? I do not recall a thing! How did I get out here, with my skirt over my knees?" I looked around frantically, feeling my way around in the grass, as if blind. Jasper gathered me into his arms forcefully.

"You shall not fear Isabella, I will find the scoundrel who did this to you, and he shall pay! Mark my words, I will gut thou poor soul upon the spot if I have to!" I giggled, and pulled away from him.

"I was just joking Jasper. I came out here by myself," I replied. This instant I uttered the words, I wished that I could have swallowed them back in again. At the mention of my being out here alone, Jasper's face darkened.

"You mean to say, that you were out and about, without any chaperones whatsoever?" I bit my lip, and let my eyes drift downcast. It was my signature innocent look. I folded my hands in my lap, and picked at the material.

"I am ever so sorry brother. I shall not do it again," I said in a soft, meek tone. Jasper crossed his arms defiantly.

"You are right. Because I will never let you out of my sight!" he declared. Worry shot through me, white-hot. I swallowed, and wet my lips.

"B...but brother. What about your duties as knight to the King? Surely you can not abandon those, just to look after insignificant me," I pressed. Jasper's demeanor broke slightly, and I was able to plant a tiny seed of doubt in his mind. That was all it took. Enough to doubt his priorities.

"Who were you seeing?" he asked. The question was so sudden, and so blunt, that I almost spoke his name. However, Fate was shining on me that day, and I caught myself before I made that gravest of mistakes.

"I...what do you mean?" I asked, trying to delay the inevitable. Jasper looked at me pointedly.

"I mean exactly what I say. Who were you seeing? You cannot tell me that you just decided to go for a couple miles stroll." I blushed, and looked down at my lap, desperatly trying to figure a way out of this terrible situation I had gotten myself into.

"I was seeing Lord Jacob," I said simply. Yes, Jasper would believe that. He would have to. Lord Jacob had been seeking for my hand for a while now. He was a rather overly persistent fellow, he was. Jasper frowned, his lips puckerin ever so slightly.

"But you have said so yorself that he was an annoying little flea, who did not deserve your affections. What on earth could have changed your mind about him?" he mused quietly. Even though he was directing the question at me, I still knew that he expected an answer from me nonetheless. I shrugged, a most unlady-like gesture.

"I cannot really explain it. He just seemed so...appealing this time," I said softly. I was talking about Jacob, but I was thinking about another person entirely. Jasper smiled and got to his feet. He held a hand out for me, and I climbed gracefully to my feet as well. Jasper hopped up on his midnight black stallion, and a servant helped me onto my lilly-white mare. We slowly trotted back to Swan Manor. I swayed gently in the saddle, my body undulating with the movements of the great animal beneath me. Jasper shot a glance at me out of the corner of his eye, and smiled again. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it that is requiring you to smile so much, brother?" I asked playfully. Jasper threw his head back and laughed.

"I was just thinking how beautiful a wife you would make for Lord Jacob. Do not worry, I shall be the one to tell Father that you are ready at last to accept Jacob's affections. Tell me, when do you wish the wedding to be?" I frowned.

"I do not wish for there to be a wedding at all," I said calmly. Now it was Jasper's turn to frown.

"Why ever not? I thougth you were finally returning Jacob's..."

"I was not returning his affections, or anything of his. I was just simply going out to talk to him." Jasper smiled.

"Alright Isabella, I shall play along for your sake. We shall wait for the wedding." I sighed deeply.

"Jasper, I do not love Lord Jacob. At least not the way he wishes me to." Jasper looked at me sternly.

"What are you saying Isabella? That you snuck out to see Lord Jacob, but you do not love him? Isabella, you know that you must wait to do that until you are married," Jasper scorned. My face twisted up in sudden disgust.

"What?! How can you even suggest that I would do that! And with Lord Jacob nonetheless!"

"So you did not..."

"No!"

"Oh. Well...what did you two do then?"

"I already told you. We just talked."

"Hmm. Alright then. I shall let it go...for now. But do not think that I will not question Lord Jacob myself on this matter. Your virture is at stake here."

"Jasper! There is no need to consult Lord Jacob. He will just deny it all anyway. It does not please him that I do not respond to his flirtations." Jasper spurred his horse on faster, I urged my on as well to catch up.

"Please brother, do not go looking for trouble."

"I am not looking for trouble. I simply wish to get home. Father told me to come home today, fore there is a ball being held in Prince Edward's honor. You have also been invited," he said. I sat in my saddle, stunned. _A ball? In honor of Prince Edward? But why would he invite me? _Jasper halted his horse, and looked back at me.

"Isabella? Are you coming? We have to make you presentable for tonight. You never know how many suitors there might be. And I am sure that Lord Jacob will be there tonight as well." I scoffed.

"I do not wish to go to a ball held in honor of _Prince_ Edward. By all rights, _our_ family should be on the throne. As far as I am concerned, he is not but an obnoxious, spoiled, little child," I said haughtily. I turned my face skyward, and urged my horse on past Jasper's.

"And what do you think you are, little Isabella? Daughter of a rich noble, you have never had want for anything your entire life. You are just like the Prince."

"I do not care. I do not like him. What has he ever done for his people? Everywhere I go, I see poor people struggling through life."

"Why of course you do. They are peasants. That is there place and purpose in life: to work."

"Just because they have to work, it should not mean that they have to pay high taxes, when they are already so poor." I surged past Jasper one more time, and this time I allowed my horse to break out into a headlong gallop. I would not go to that ball tonight, no matter what my Father and brother said.

**A/N- I just want to make one thing clear. The man Bella is in love with in the beginning of the chapter is not Edward, but a different man. Edward and Bella have not met yet. **


	2. An Untimely Meeting with the Prince

Chapter Two: An Untimely Meeting with the Prince

I pulled my snow colored mare to a halt, and waited breathlessly for Jasper to catch up. I really shouldn't have galloped away from him like that. He wasn't going to like that very much. I brushed a stray lock of dark hair out of my ice blue eyes and twisted around. Sure enough, there was an angry looking dust cloud fast approaching. My face twisted up in frustration, and I kicked my horse into gear again. I knew that once Jasper caught up to me, he would rebuke me, and try to talk me into going to that stupid ball tonight. However, I was not in the mood to be patronized by my older brother. I allowed my mare, Gessup, to grab hold of the bit, and she took off. I shrieked in delight as my dress ruffled about my body, and my hair tangled beyond hope around itself. We pounded down the grassy knoll, horse and human, and my body jerked wildly as I attempted to ride side-saddle. I squinted ahead, and saw a large log lying in a muddy puddle. I felt Gessup tense her muscles beneath me, and my eyes widened in fright as I realized what she was about to do. Frantically, I tried to swing my leg around, so I was sitting straight in the saddle, but Gessup jumped just as I was in mid-switch. She thudded down heavily, and I flew out of the saddle. I shrieked, and landed with a loud splash in the pile of mud. Lying on my back, I exhaled, and the puff of air blew the straggles of my now dirty hair out of my face.

I lifted my hands up, and saw them covered in mud. Groaning, I struggled to sit up, but my heavy dress dragged me back down. I plopped back down, and spread out my arms. I heard thundering hooves, and I craned my head back.

"Isabella! What happened to you this time?" Jasper landed a few feet from my face, and his impact splattered more mud onto my face. I scowled at him, and he chuckled, offering his hand to me mockingly.

"If you are done with your mud bath m'lady, it would please me greatly to help you up," Jasper said in a fake French accent. I giggled and threw mud at him. His face took on a look of shock and anger as he looked at the big mud stain on his blue gold trimmed doublet. He looked back up at me, a scowled planted on his face.

"How dare you?" he whispered. My face paled, and I scrambled away from him as fast as my sodden dress would allow. Jasper bent down, scooped up some mud, and advanced toward me, a glint of mischief in his eye. Grasping his actions, I screamed in laughter as I quickly stood up. I gathered my skirts and tried to run, but the glop of mud caught me full in the back. I stopped, and fired back with a handful of my own. Jasper laughed, and grabbed me around the waist, dunking my thoroughly in the mud. I hollered and kicked in vain. Now, my entire dress was ruined as well as my hair. I tackled Jasper, and now it was his turn to yell in horror at the ruin of his clothes. Jasper flipped me off of him, and jumped to his feet. He started to hastily brush the mud from his doublet, but to no avail. I cranedmy neck back from my position on the ground, and saw a pair of shiny boots standing in front of my face. My mouth hanging open in shock, I flipped onto my stomach, and gazed up at the owner of the sparkling boots. Instantly, I closed my mouth and pretended that it had been my intention all along to lay in the mud. Prince Edward smiled down at me, bemusement evident in his shining brown eyes. His dark hair framed his angular cream-colored face, and his muscles strained against the fabric of his tunic and breeches. He was dressed simply for a Prince, yet I still somehow managed to feel awfully plain in comparison. He extened out his hand to help me up, but I ignored it and rose to my feet of my own accord. As I rose, I took notice that his dark pentrating gaze never left me. Color flooded to my cheeks as I realized the position I had been in.

"Your Highness," I said, curtsying as deep as my mud caked skirt would allow. He inclined his head, ever so slightly, in return. A smile still lingering on his face, he turned to my brother, who fell to one knee and clasped his right fist over his heart, as was the custom. The Prince nodded at him, and Jasper rose to his feet, carefully keeping his eyes level, but refraining from looking the Prince directly in the eye.

"My leige," Jasper said, grasping at his heart once more. The Prince held up a hand, laughter rippling through his body. I couldn't help it; his mirth seemed to emanate from him and flowed into me. I giggled into the palm of my hand softly. Jasper shot me a look, and I stifled my merriment, conviently clearing my throat and averting my gaze elsewhere. Prince Edward's eyes sought out my own, but I carefully looked away. With a jerk, he turned his attention back to my brother.

"Lord Jasper," he said. His voice was soft, with a slight lilt that I could not name. "Is this fair creature your betrothed?" he continued. Jasper started, and then burst out laughing. He was bent over double for a while, slapping his knee, while the Prince slowly turned a deeper and deeper shade of red. I coughed, and when Jasper did not hear me, I elbowed him sharply in the ribs, nearly sending him crashing to the ground. Jasper straightened, and wiped the tears from his eye.

"My humblest apologies Your Lordship. It is just that...Isabella is my sister, not my lover as you so elegantly put it," Jasper responded, his voice choking back up with supressed laughter. The Prince then turned his gaze back to me. This time, he bowed deeply, sweeping his hand out, and capturing mine in his palm. He slowly brought it up to his mouth, where his soft lips gently brushed the back of it, leaving the faintest of kisses. I blushed at the boldness of it. Even Jasper gasped. A Prince bowed to no one. Especially not a woman. Edward straightened, his gaze holding mine.

"I was just on my way to personally invite the Swans to my ball tonight. It would please me greatly if the lovely Miss Isabella would make an apperance," he said, in that annoying soft voice of his. Jasper looked curiously at the Prince, as if he had lost his mind.

"Why of course Your Highness. Isabella shall make an appearance tonight," Jasper replied. Indignant, I turned towards Jasper, my mouth open to utter a protest. He silenced me with a single look. Glaring huffily, I turned around, and leapt onto my horse, crossing my arms in a most unladylike manner, and waiting impatiently for him to return. Once all of the polite nothings were finished with, Jasper returned, and pulled up next to me.

"You are going to that ball tonight Isabella," he said. He had that no-nonsense tone of voice about him. I shook me head vigourously.

"No, I won't. I told you, I can not stand that fellow." Jasper reached across and placed his hand on my arm, grasping it firmly.

"Isabella, he is clearly taken with you...if he marries you..." I viciously shook Jasper off.

"I already said no. Niether you nor Father can change my mind. I will not flirt with that man, nor will I even think abot marrying him." Jasper frowned, and kicked his horse into a gallop, with me not far behind.

"Isabella, you shall go to that ball tonight, and that is the end of it." Shaking my head, and seething with anger, I surged past Jasper and galloped ahead of him, not even bothering to stop.

"Isabella!" I heard Jasper's faint cry coming from behind me. I paid no heed to him. My horse pounded the dirt, sending up little clouds of dust up around my ankles, which were already laden with dried mud. I let myself get lost in the rushing wind, clsoing my eyes and tilting my head up. Gessup knew the way home. She would take me home.

I pulled Gessup to a stop in front Swan Manor. She reared and whined, eager to get her oats and get comfortable in her warm stall. A stable boy heard the noise, and rushed out, calming Gessup, although I could have done that perfectly well on my own. He looked up at me in awe. I smiled down at him pleasantly, the gesture of affection warming his face. He beamed back, and helped me down gently.

"Miss Swan, why are you so dirty?" he asked meekly. I started, and was about to box his ears for the vulgarity of his words, when I checked myself, and realized that he was talking about my attire. I blushed at the memory of falling off of my horse, and into a pile of waiting mud.

"Never you mind. Now, could you please take Gessup for me and cool her off? There'll be a shilling in it for you if you be nice to her," I said sweetly. I knew that the older stable boys treated my animals like dirt, and I couldn't bear the thought of my dear sweet Gessup being harmed. The young lad broke out in an extraordinary grin, and I placed a shiny shilling in his grubby outstretched hand. It pained me to see how meager and dirty he looked. He also looked painfully thin. I made myself a mental note to speak to Father about feeding his servants properly. The little boy smiled once more, and with a gentle coo to Gessup, led her away. I watched him go, a wistful exression lingering on my face. How I wish that I could go with Gessup myself. Snapped out of my revirie, I turned around, and with my head held high, I proceeded to march into Swan Manor. I pushed open the doors, and walked calmly into the main hall. I did not care who saw me in this state. I heard soft footsteps in front of me, and I braced myself for the flurries of 'Oh, my dear, what happened?' and such. But to my dismay, it was not one of the maids who walked in...it was my Father. He had a book open in one hand, and was thumbing through the pages absentmindedly. I took a deep breath and marched passed him. Hopefully, he was so absorbed in the estate ledger that he would not notice my dirty dress. I passed him, without a sound coming from his mouth. I was sure that he hadn't even noticed that I was there. I exhaled, and prepared to climb the winding tower to my room. There was a slam behind me, and I jumped and whirled around. My father was staring at my clothes, a look of complete and utter horror stained upon his lips. The ledger book lay at his feet, and it pleased me that he must have dropped it in surprise.

"Isabella..." he whispered. Sighing, I walked towards him, and gently closed his gaping jaw.

"You shouldn not leave your mouth open like that Father. It is very rude." He shook his head, and grabbed a fistful of my dress, examning the ruined fabric.

"What happened to you? Why is your mother's dress ruined?" I bristled at the mention of my stepmother.

"She is not my mother, Father. And I fell off of Gessup whilst I was galloping home today. Jasper and I were merely having a race. I fell, and landed into a mud hole. That is all. Now, if you would please, I would like to go and change," I said, brushing his hand off of my dress. I spun around, and marched up the steps.

"Isabella," my father called after me. I cocked my head.

"Yes?" I answered in reply.

"Make sure you put on something pretty for the ball tonight," he said, and turned around and walked away. From the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was going to force me to the ball. No matter. I would leave in my carriage, but have my driver direct me somewhere else. I would not go to that ball. At least, not if Prince Edward was there.


	3. The Ball

The Ball

Edward stood in front of his stone window, his fingers splayed over the sill. He leaned his head out, and closed his eyes, letting the wind ruffle his bronze hair playfully. A sigh escaped him as he thought of her. Her dark auburn hair dyed black with the mud lingering in it. He could still see her shockingly blue eyes gaze up at him. That was what drew him in initially. Her blue orbs that seemed to glow with a fire all their own. He chuckled as he recalled her scrambling to her feet, trying to brush off the fact that she was covered from head to toe in sticky brown mud. The door behind him slammed open, and Edward turned his head. His younger sister Alice stood there, her long hair tumbling recklessly across her shoulders. Her eyes were bright and shining, and she practically glowed with joy. Edward cocked an eyebrow as she ran across the room, her baby blue gown sweeping out behind her. Edward smiled as she collided with his back, and wrapped her small arms around his waist. She squealed, and hugged him tightly, burying her face in between his shoulder blades.

"Hello to you too Alice," he said softly, his eyes still drawn to the countryside around them. His thoughts were still lingering towards Isabella, when Alice spun him around, and cupped his face in her hands. Her eyes searched his for what seemed like an eternity. After a long silence, Alice broke out in a wid egrin, pecking Edward lightly on the lips. Edward smiled, and picked Alice up and swung her around. She screamed in delight.

"I'm so glad that you are home! Things were ever so dreadful with you in France. Tell me, how did things go with Princess Victoria?" Alice asked. Edward grimaced as he thought of the red-head who was impossibly in love with him.

"She's...wonderful. A proper lady," he replied. Alice frowned, and flicked him in the nose.

"She's that bad?" she asked. Edward flung his hands up in exasperation. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and placed his head in his hands.

"She's the most horrid creature that I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Her laughter is that of a banshee, and even her most pleasant of smiles are like daggers aimed at my eyes. I can not stand her!" he wailed, his head lifting up briefly before falling back into its cradle. Alice smiled gently, and sat down next to her brother, putting an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. One of Edward's eyes peeked out from behind it curtain of flesh, and Alice giggled. She squeezed his his shoulders briefly before leaping to her feet. She spun in circles around his bedchamber, her hair and skirt billowing out around her in a voluptuous circle. Edward watched her dance around his room like a spirte, a smile on his face. He was glad that his returning home at least made someone happy. Alice stopped spinning, and sank down to her knees, her dress billowing out around her ankles. She leaned her weight back on her hands, and her pale fingers stretched across the dark expanse of the mahogany wood floor. She stretched her legs out in front of her, and looked over at her brother.

"Are you not excited for the ball mother and father are throwing for your return tonight?" she asked. Edward shrugged, walking over to the window again. He leaned on the sill, the cold stone edge cutting into his forearms. He hung his head, and looked down at all of the people teeming about like little ants.

"I do not know. I knwo that I should be excited, however...something is holding me back. I'm sorry sister. I just...I think that I shall go for a ride," he said, turnign around and walking out of the door. Alice sprang to her feet, and rushed out ahead of him. Edward closed the door behind him, and Alice kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Everything shall be fine Edward dearest," she said, before bouncing off down the hall. Edward shook his head after her, and strode down the long marble corridor of his palace. Whenever he passed a servant, they would either bow or curtsy quickly, greeting him softly, before carrying on their business. Edward wish they would not do that. It made him self-conscious. Bursting through the doors, Edward strode out into the bright sunlight, blinking a few times to get rid of the glare. He walked over to the stable, and ran into the Captain of his Personal Guard, Emmett. Emmett saw him, and saluted him smartly. Edward smiled, and Emmett ran up to him, clapping him on the shoulder firmly. Edward staggered under Emmett's huge hand.

"Your Highness, it is wonderful to see you on a day like this! Is it your wish to take out your was stallion for a bit of a run?" Emmett asked. Edward chuckled, rubbing a hand over his chin. He could feel slight stubble, and made a mental note to shave later on.

"Emmett, how many times have I asked you to call me Edward?" he asked. Emmett grinned, and saluted again.

"More times than I can count, sir!" Edward crossed his arms.

"And why do you still refuse to address me as such?" Emmett's grin fell, his face turning into a serious mask. Edward held back a chuckle. Emmett thought that he was angry with him.

"My humblest apologizes, Your...erm, Edward," he finished awkwardly. Edward grinned, and punched Emmett playfully in the chest.

"Haha. Fooled you, did I not?" Edward jested. Emmett scowled playfully, but he couldn't keep it up for long. Edward walked down the stables, right to his war stallion, Rahl. He patted the horse on its neck, and Rahl whinnied, eager for a carrot. Edward smiled.

"You know me too well, you spoiled horse," Edward said, fishing a carrot out of his pocket. He chuckled as Rahl's hairy lips tickled his palm in his eagerness to eat the carrot. Emmett leaned on the stall next to them, his sword hitting the wood with a soft thud.

"How was your visit to France, Edward?" Edward cringed. The more he thought of Victoria, the more he wanted to vomit. He glanced over at Emmett, who chortled.

"How hideous was she?" Edward sighed.

"You don't want to know. It will make you sick to even think of her." Emmett chuckled again.

"So I am assuming that you are still a bachelor then? What ever are your parents going to do with you Edward? You are the pickiest Prince that I have ever met. Princess Victoria is as rich as they come. Why would you not want to marry her?"

"Becasue I do not love her! I will not marry a woman whom I do not love," Edward declared. Emmett shook his head.

"Your parents might disagree with you on that," he said softly. Edward scowled furiously, and walked away form Rahl, lest he picked up on his emotions.

"I do not care what my parents wishes are. I shall never marry that awful creature that dares to go by a human name." Emmett smiled sadly. He placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Do you know about the ball tonight?" Edward scowled again.

"How could I not? My parents informed me of it as soon as I rode through the gates. I hate surprises," Edward muttered. Emmett steered Edward out of the stables, and pushed him towards the castle.

"You should go get ready. The ball is in a few hours." Edward muttered a curse underneath his breath, and walked slowly into the castle, to dress for the dreaded ball.

* * *

Edward spun slowly in front of the mirror. He could not help but be impressed. Alice sure knew how to sew. He smiled at his reflection, enjoying the way the light glinted off of his gold doublet. Blue velvet lined the edges, and the crest of his family was embroidered in blue on gold on the front of the doublet. He was also wearing black hose to complete the effect, black breeches over that. Black boots clung to his feet, completing the ensemble. Edward picked up his small golden crown, and placed it atop his bronze hair. Perhaps tonight would not be so bad after all. Edward walked out of his room, and stood at the stop of the marble staircase that led to the Great Hall, where all of his guests were waiting for his entrance. A few seconds later, trumpets blared, and music started to play. He heard the herald announce his presence, and Edward strode down the staircase gracefully. He noticed that all of the women had their eyes trained on him. He smiled.

Edward reached the end of the stairs, and walked to sit in his throne. He sat down, and the music blared louder than ever, in order to be heard over the tremendous cheer that swelled up in the room. Edward beamed with pleasure. It felt good to be welcomed home like this. Next, his parents entered, and sat next to him, the cheering becoming even louder. Edward stood up, and kissed his mother on the cheek, and shaking his fathers hand. Alice was already seated to his left, and his other sister, Rosalie, was on his other side. The family sat down, and the dancing began. Edward sat in his throne, his eyes scanning the room. _Lord Jasper promised me that she would be here_, he thought. The song ended, and a new one took its place. Alice leapt up to go dance, and Rosalie followed suit. His parents watched with happy faces, but he knew that they were watching their children like hawks, to make sure that they danced only with eligible Princes from other countries. Edward sat on the edge of his seat, hoping and praying that she would make an appearance. Half the night passed away before he saw her.

* * *

I hated Jasper. I hated him for this. I glared as he escorted me into the ball, a smile placed upon his lips. He glanced down at me, saw my glare, and then looked away hesitantly. I humphed, and looked around me. We were among the last ones here. Apparently, the Prince had not made his appearance yet. His younger sister was just sitting in her throne when the trumpets blared anew. I looked up, unable to help myself, and saw Edward gliding down the staircase. I gasped. He was dressed wonderfully, his clothes clinging to his frame just so. I shook my head as I tried to rid myself of those silly little thoughts. _I was brougth here against my will, _I kept reminding myself. However, I could not help but follow the Prince's every movement. He was just so elegant and graceful, that he demanded attention. He sat down, and the whole hall erupted into wild cheers. Jasper whooped and hollered in my ear, and I looked away in annoyance.

Soon after that, the King and Queen entered. Again, I turned my attention away, looking for a potential corner that I could hide in for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, the whole hall was brightly lit, and even the shadows were revealing. I sighed. It looked like I was going to have to dance.

The music started to play as our monarchs sat down, and Jasper claimed the first dance with me. It made me happy to look into his smiling face. I did not have to pretend to enjoy myself when I danced with him. All too soon, the next song started to play, and Jasper was whisked away by a beautiful brunette. I smiled as Jasper started to flirt, and turned around. I fought back a groan as I looked upon Lord Jacob. He bowed dramatically, and kissed my hand. I allowed a giggle for his sake. He grinned egotistically, and swept me around in a circle. The beat of the song was so fast, and Jacob was whirling me around so, that I could not help but feel elated, and I laughed. The dance lasted for a long time, and I actually found myself enjoying Lord Jacob's company. We danced a few more songs together, and when I tired of his company, I claimed I had a headache, and I went and sat down. I watched the other couples for a moment, feeling slightly sad that James were not hear to dance with me. But alas, James was not nobility, therefore he was not invited to the ball, which irked me to no extent. I sighed, and rubbed the bridge of a my nose. Just the thought of James sitting home alone whilst I danced with handsome men, made my heart ache. I yearned to go back to him, but I dared not. Not with Father and Jasper watching me like a hawk that is. _Maybe I could sneak off later in the night..._

"Excuse me Miss. I was wondering if I may have this dance with you." I looked up, startled, and found myself staring into the eyes of the prince. I gulped, and my face heated in anger. It was because of this arrogant fool that I could not spend a comfortable evening with my James. I rose to my feet haughtily, letting my anger roll off of me. He stepped back a pace, a something flickered in his eyes. I thought I caught a glimps of confusion, and perhaps even hurt, but I was sure that I was mistaken. I allowed the prince to take my hand in his and lead me to the dance floor. To my dismay, the song was a slow waltz, one that required close proximity to your partner. I cursed Jasper under my breath. Edward raised an eyebrow, and leaned in close to my ear.

"It is not a proper thing to do for a lady to curse as such, especially about her own brother," he whispered. His breath was warm, and tickled the inside of my ear. I shivered, and pushed away a bit. I gave the prince a coy smile, and flipped my hair out of my eyes. I noticed with disgust that Prince Edward seemed entranced by the movement. _Why can he not leave me alone?_ I batted my lashes at him. If he was going to ruin my evening, I was going to destroy his. I leaned in close to his ear.

"Whoever said that I was a..._proper _lady?" I asked. Prince Edward raised his eyebrows, and I noticed that his breathing quickened just the slightest bit. However, he remained as gentle as ever. The waltz was finally finished, and I suddenly noticed that all of the eyes in the room were on the pair of us. Prince Edward bowed his head in acknowledgement to me, and brushed his lips against my hand. I smiled, my patience wearing thin with this tiresome game of false flirting. I turned to go, but then the Prince did something so irrational, that it made us the town gossip for months. He grabbed my hand, spun me around towards him again, and kissed me. In front of everyone. It was not a kiss on the lips, as lovers would give, but a kiss on the cheek, a kiss that was expected of a suitor. Yet, he was not my suitor. You can now understand my dilemma. The crowd gasped as Prince Edward's soft lips brushed against my cheek.

"Good evneing Miss Swan. I hope you have a most pleasant ride home," he whispered into my ear, before turning away, without so much as a glance backwards. Suddenly, the hall erupted into a babble of voices, and I felt the color drain from my face. _How dare he! The dirty scoundrel! If I were a man, I would impale him upon my sword for such an act_! I was horrified. How could the prince do this to me? I rushed to find Jasper, but it was he who found me first. He looked at me sternly.

"I think we should go," he said lowly. I nodded, barely able to stand on my feet. As I walked out, I could feel hundreds of eyes on me. Some were sympathetic, others were understanding and excited. However, the majority of them were stares of hatred. It was no doubt that Prince Edward was the most beautiful man in the country...well, at least that is what I heard. So it was no wonder that many of the women hated me for what the prince did. It also did not help the fact that most people knew that I detested the Prince. I sighed, and rushed out to my carriage. It was going to be a long night, a long night indeed.

* * *

**A/N- I just wanted to let everybody know one thing. I know that in the books, Alice has short hair. However, in this time period. hair length was a symbol of your stature. If you were of royalty, you had long hair (if you were a female) that established your rank. **


	4. Realization

We rode in the carriage in complete silence. I glanced over at Jasper for about the fifteenth time tonight, but he refused to meet my gaze. He had a hand on his chin, and he was gazing thoughtfully out at the dark scenery passing by. I sighed, and looked down at my lap. Not only had the arrogant pig-headed fool of a prince kissed me, he had also somehow managed to make Jasper mad at me. I glowered, and pictured myself ripping him to shreds. Well...perhaps that was a little dramatic of me. However, if I ever had the chance, I would do something to hurt him. Something...

The carriage hit a big bump in the road, and I felt my body travels northward. I heard a soft chuckle from my side as Jasper saw my head hit the cieling. I slapped my hands up to the roof of the carriage to prevent any other mishaps. I turned my glare towards Jasper, who immediately fell silent, although he could not keep that annoying little smirk off of his face. I sniffed, and turned my face away indingantly. Jasper covered his mouth with one hand, and again I heard the muffled laughter.

"I do not know why you are laughing brother. It is not funny," I said haugthily, trying my best to sound annoyed. This only caused him to laugh harder. He roared, and threw his head back. I crossed my ankles, placed my hands in my lap, and turned my head to look out the window once more. I let Jasper's laughter run its course. After a few minutes, he was able to breathe again. There were a few more little outbreaks, but overall I think that he had regained his dignity.

"It was not funny," I muttered childishly. He snickered once again, but stopped when I glared at him. The carriage rolled to a halt, and Jasper opened the door, a smile still on his face. Perhaps he had forgiven me for tonight's foolishness. Perhaps...

The door on my side of the carriage flew open, and Jasper bowed, his hand held out, and a smirk on his lips. I giggled, and daintily stepped out of the carriage, placing my hand in my brother's to steady myself. The last thing that I needed was to fall flat on my face again. Jasper stepped around me, and shut the door, placing my hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he murmured. I stopped and glanced at him.

"Are you jesting with me Jasper? I had a horrid night, no thanks to you," I said, careful to keep my voice light and airy. One never knew who was listening around the corner. Jasper scoffed, rubbing his chin with his free hand as we approached the stairs to our front door.

"You were blushing mighty hard when Prince Edward planted that sweet kiss upon your cheek," he replied. I flipped a stray curl out of my eye and stuck my tongue out at him. I gathered the train of my gown in one hand and walked carefully up the steps, and waltzed into my house. I let go of Jasper's elbow, and rushed into the dining room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Father sitting at the head of the maghonany table, his hands folded demurely in front of him. I heard footsteps, and I knew Jasper was standing behind me. I felt his hand rest on the small of my back lightly. Father looked up, his gaze sharp and piercing.

"Jasper, leave us," he commanded in a quiet voice. Jasper looked from our father, and back to my strained face. His gaze hardened, and his hand traveled up my spine and gripped my shoulder gently and reassuringly.

"I think that I should stay," he whispered. Father glared at him, but Jasper remained stout in his decision. Once Father had realized that Jasper was not going anywhere, he sighed, and stood up, his hands gripping the side of the table tightly. He looked up, and his gaze met mine.

"I have heard some news of the ball. Once I heard it, I left right away, and came straight here. Isabella, is there something that you should tell me?" he asked. I bit my tongue, and shook my head furiously. Jasper's hand tightened so much that my shoulder lost all of its feeling. I could feel him shaking slightly from anger. I reached up and patted his hand softly.

"What have you been doing with Prince Edward?" he asked, his gaze locked on mine. Suddenly, a blazing fire rose within me, and I stepped forward. I curled my hands into fists at my side, knowing that if I did not keep them there, then they would find their way to my father's nose.

"I have not been doing anything with that arrogant fool you deem worthy to call a prince!" I yelled through clenched teeth. My whole life, my father had always suspected that i was sneaking around with some guy. I was tired of it. And I was going to let my father know. My father stood up to his ful height, and stalked towards me. He was so close that our noses were almost touching.

"I will not have you lie to me Isabella," he said, his voice low and dangerous. I narrowed my eyes.

"You have no reason to fear me Father. I am not like Mother," I said, my voice equally dangerous. My father drew back as if slapped, all of the fight drained out of him in that instant. He hated to be reminded of my mother. He turned away, tears brimming in his eyes, and I immediately felt remorse. I stepped forward, my hand outstretched towards him.

"Father..." I started to say.

"I am fine Isabella. Please just...just leave," he said, shaking his head. I swallowed, and Jasper reached up and lowered my arm. He put a hand on my hip and led me out of the room. I could not help but look back at my father.

"Tis alright. He deserved that," Jasper whispered fiercly in my ear. I shook my head.

"Perhaps that was a bit harsh on my part. Jasper, i should go back and apologize to him," I pleaded. He shook his head, and kept a firm grip on me.

"No. He should not question your virtue like that. It was dishonest of him not to trust you." I sighed.

"But one cannot hardly blame him. Mother..."

"Leave Mother out of this!" Jasper cut in swiftly. I bit my lip and fell silent. This night had gone from bad to worse, and all because of what that idiot had done at the ball. _Edward...if I ever see you again, I will personally gut you with my bare hands._ I seethed.

* * *

_What on earth did I just do? Stupid, stupid! You idiot! _Edward mentally kicked himself as he walked away from the stunned Isabella Swan. He had seen the look on her face. _Anger...hatred_. If she was so obviously repulsed with him, why had he kissed her? Edward ran a hand through his hair as he tried to sort out all of his emotions. He knew that this would be spread around the entire kingdom within hours. _Why? Why? Why?_Edward ran a hand over and down his face. He glanced back quickly, but she was gone. He could see her brown hair moving through the crowd. He closed his eyes and leaned against one of the many stone pillars decorating the hall. He crossed his arms and glared at the floor, wondering if her stared hard enough if he would be able to create a hole in it, and drop down into it. People milled around him, and shot him glances, and turned back to whisper to their friends. Edward growled, and pushed himself away from the pillar, crossing the hall, and strode up the stairs quickly. From the dais at the front of the room, Alice's eyes followed her brother, and she rose to her feet, excusing herself politely.

Edward walked quickly to his room, brushing aside everyone in his path. He slammed the door open, and flung himself onto his bed, staring angrily up at the ceiling. _I wish my parents had never thrown this damn bloody ball in my honor. It has cause nothing but damage_ he fumed. He kicked his door closed with his foot, and yelled into his covers. There was a soft timid knock at the door, and Edward waved his hand at the door, trying to make whoever it was go away.

"Edward?" Alice called softly. "Can I come in?" Edward groaned, and sat up, staring out of his window.

"Come in," he said roughly. The door opened slowly, and Alice poker her head around the door, her gaze soothing.

"Are you alright?" Edward laughed wryly.

"Am I alright? Well, aside from the fact that the woman that I am in love with hates me, and that I just made a fool out of myself in public, yes, I am quite alright," he spat bitterly. Alice flinched at his harsh tone, but stepped inside all the same. She glided over to him, and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"The woman you kissed..." she started. Edward shot a glare at her, warning her not to continue. Alice sighed, and let it drop. For a moment at least. Taking a breath, she continued.

"You love her?" Edward raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and walked to his window, leaning on the sill. He let his head hang, and his eyes close.

"I know that it must sound foolish, but yes...I am in love with her. And I do not know why."

"You do not need to know why you love someone...just love them," Alice responded quietly. Edward shook his head, turning around and crossing his arms, his back supporting him up against the window. He continued to look out of the window.

"No...I mean, I do not know how I could have fallen in love with her. I have barely spoken three words to her, and the only words that she has said to me were ones filled with disgust and hate. Yet, I cannot help but think about her. What is wrong me Alice?" he whispered. Alice rose to her feet, and slipped her arms around Edward's waist, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"There is nothing wrong with you my brother. You are merely in love." Edward smirked.

"Yes, but what use is it to love someone who cannot love you back?" he asked. Alice gazed up at him, and turned his head to face hers.

"You must win her heart Edward. Charm her, court her. She does not know you. She only knows what she has heard others say. She only dislikes you brother. I do not think that she hates you," Alice said kindly. Edward looked down at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alice...you truly are an amazing sister. I shall let the gossip die down, and then I shall ask her to go hunting with me," he said resolutely. Alice grinned, and stepped away from him.

"I am happy for you....but....what about Victoria?" Edward frowned. He had forgotten about her.

"I will not marry her," he stated. Now it was Alice's turn to frown.

"I do not think that Mother and Father shall like that," she said. Edward shrugged.

"I do not think that they should tell me who I can and cannot marry. I will not marry Victoria. Instead, I shall win the heart of Isabella Swan," he declared. Alice smiled as he brushed past her and walked out of the room. She looked out the window, and sighed.

"At least one of us shall find love," she whispered, before turning around and heading back down to the ball.

* * *

**A/N- Finally...Chapter Four!!! Yay!!! Well, let me know what you guys think! Good? Bad? Too short? All reviews welcome! And if I had any language errors (ie, it is too modern) please let me know! And I apologize for making you guys wait so long for this chapter! Until next time... **

**-Arani92**


	5. Isabella's Mystery Man

Isabella's Mystery Man

The sunlight streamed through my window, flitting over my eyelids. I groaned, and turned over onto my stomach. It was no use. I was already up. My eyes flew open, and I sat up amongst the feather mattresses and silk sheets. I leaned up against the headboard of my bed, and gazed out of the window. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and rose to my feet. It was a perfect sunny day. A day to go out riding. I smiled, and ran to my enormous closet, picking out a nice forest green dress. I opened my door slowly, and peeped out. There was no one there. I tiptoed past my brother's chambers slowly, eager not to wake him. Once I was past his door, I was free to run down the stairs at will. I skipped down the giant staircase, and ran out the small kitchen door in the back, where all of the kitchen servants were busy preparing breakfast. I grabbed an apple, and took a bit, smiling at the head chef. He chuckled, and opened the door for me as I ran past.

"Be careful Lady Isabella," he called. I laughed, and threw a smile over my shoulder.

"Do not worry! I shall!" I called back. I walked out the door, taking another bite out of my juicy apple. I walked quickly towards the stables, my hair not combed, and wildly undone, fluttering in the breeze. I soon finished my apple, and I threw the core on the ground. I opened the door to the stables, and peeped in. Again, there was no one about. Which was odd considering that the horses had to be watered and fed. Nevertheless, I waltzed into the stables, walking quickly over to Gessup's stall. She shook her head upon seeing me, and whinnied her appreciation. I giggled, and rubbed her neck affectionately. She snorted and blew my hair into my face, causing me to giggle again. I opened the door to her stall, and stepped inside, grabbing the bucket of grooming supplies that hung on the side wall. I slipped Gessup's brush onto my hand, and started to rub it over her hide. She shivered at first at the touch of the rough bristles, but soon grew accustomed. When that was finished, I slipped a rope halter around her face, and led her outside. Once she was in the hall, I put a saddle on her back. She snorted again, and pranced sideways.

"Hold still there Gessup," I soothed. I rubbed her neck comfortingly, and she relaxed. I led her outside and into the pasture. Once there, I hopped onto her back, and grabbed the reins in both hands. I pulled my dress up so the it was over my knees, and put slight pressure on her sides. Gessup threw her head, and launched herself forward. Since I didn't have a bit in her mouth, she was running full out. I leaned into the run, my hair streaming behind me. I threw my head back, and gave out a uproarious laugh into the wind. I smiled with glee, and bunched my muscles in my legs, locking them in place as Gessup jumped over the fence that sealed off the pasture. Soon, she was on the other side, and galloping full out towards the woods. We entered the woods, and I ducked my head as branches whipped overhead. I missed one, and it slapped me in the face, cutting my skin open slightly. I winced, but it did little to damper my mood.

"Faster Gessup, faster," I urged. Gessup seemed to hear me, and she eagerly complied. I laughed and leaned forward onto her whithers, so that she was free to run faster. I was not sure how long I let Gessup run this time, but she knew where I wanted to go, and she soon leaned that way. After a couple of miles, we ended up outside of a nice little shack in the woods. It was a cozy looking little thing, and I longed to be inside it. I sat on Gessup, just gazing at the beautiful little house that I wished would be my own some day. Suddenly, the door swung open, and he poked his head out. He caught sight of me, and broke out into a huge grin, stepping out of the house completely and coming over to stand by Gessup's side. He grinned up at me, and held out a hand.

"Lady Isabella," he said, his voice deep and seductive. I giggled, and let him swing me off of Gessup. When my feet touched the ground, he gathered me into a nice warm hug. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes, and I never wanted to let him go. I rubbed my nose into the crook of his neck, and crooned.

"Hello James," I whispered. His warm hand rubbed circles on my back.

"Hello to you too Isabella," he whispered into my ear. I smiled, and pulled back. His lips pressed against mine softly, and I beamed. He bowed low, his hand sweeping out in front of him. I knew that he was teasing me, so I played along. I turned my nose up, and marched right past him.

"This little shanty of yours must be cleaned up right away," I yelled sharply. He bit back a smile. It was a twisted little game that we played. I do not know why we did this. Merely to make things interesting it seemed.

"As you wish Lady Isabella," he murmured, ushering me into the door. James closed the door behind us, and I went right over to the fireplace, plunking down in front of it as if I were a mere peasant. Well, as far as James knew, that is exactly what I was. I had not told him that I was Isabella Swan, daughter of rich nobleman Charles Swan, and sister to Sir Jasper Swan. Oh well. We would not be able to be together if he knew. It was better if he thought me some poor farmer's daughter. James skirted around me to the small kitchen tucked into the corner, and set two bowls out on the rough table. He ladled some stew into the bowls, and placed two chunks of bread next to them, with two big slices of delicious looking cheese. I grinned, and sat down, my stomach rumbling. We had a nice quiet lunch. That was what I liked most about James. He was a quiet fellow, not prone to talking and annoying me. This is most likely why we get along so well.

"Did you enjoy your lunch," he asked. I nodded, and stood up, clearing away that dirty dishes. Once he saw what I was doing, James sprung to his feet, and took the dishes out of my hands.

"Sit back down. You are a guest Isabella. Let me get those," he said. I smiled, and let him take the dishes out of me hands. I turned around, and examined some of his paintings that he had hung on the wall. I fingered a very nice illustration of the woods surrounding his home. It was truly beautiful.

"James," I asked. He looked up from what he was doing.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Why do you not live on a farm, like most peasants do? Why do you choose to live out here in the woods like this?" I asked softly. James shrugged, and focused his attentions on his dishes.

"I do not know. I think it is because I do not like to be around people. The woods are a far more peaceful place than a dirty little town. I like the quiet, and the birdsong out here is quiet nice. Why do you ask?" Now it was my turn to shrug. I was still staring at the painting. I was drawn back to the time when I had first met James.

xXx

_I was galloping, trying to forget my memories. Trying to escape my pain. Tears were rolling freely down my cheeks, and I wiped them away in frustration. Gessup was all muscle beneath me, and she sprang forward eagerly. She did not like the fact that I was upset, and it seemed that both of us was attempting to escape our dark fears. I had been having nightmares again. So, trying to clear them from my head once and for all, I hoped on Gessup and just let her run. She had instinctively headed for the woods. I did not care where she went. As long as she went as far away from the manor as she possibly could. I closed my eyes, and trusted Gessup not to run us off a cliff, or into a tree. What I was not expecting was for her to suddenly jump over a fallen log. Her hoof clipped a branch, and she was thrown off balance. Startled, I was thrown off of her back, tumbling head over heels down a small ravine. Brambles and sticks scratched me near to pieces, and I groaned, rolling to a sudden stop. I muttered a few choice curses under my breath, and scrambled to sit upright. I wiped the hair out of my eyes, and gazed in wonder before me. There was a tiny, yet comfortable looking cottage out in the middle of the woods. I wondered who lived out here. _

_I glanced behind me, and saw Gessup trotting down the side of the small gully. I cracked a smile. Just then, the door to the cottage opened, and a young man with pale blond hair came running out. He skidded over to my side, and cupped the side of my face in one hand. He was a complete stranger, yet I managed to feel comfort in his presence and touch. I wondered briefly if he was my soul mate. I gazed into his eyes, and noticed that they were full of genuine concern. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I smiled soothingly, and nodded. _

_"Yes, I am quite alright. I just seemed to have taken quite the tumble back there," I said, using his support to regain my footing. I noticed that even though I was quite steady on my feet, he still kept a warm hand in place around my waist. A blush crept up my face, and I whistled to Gessup to try to hide it. _

_"What is your name?" he asked. His breath tickled the inside of my ear, and a pleasant shiver travled down my spine. _

_"Isabella," I breathed. "And you?" _

_"James. Well Isabella, would you care to come on inside and have a nice cup of tea? I am sure that you need one after that nasty little fall." I nodded, and grabbed Gessup's reins, tying her to a nearby tree. James kept a gentle grip on my arm, and guided me forward slowly but steadily, as if he were afraid I might fall again. I sincerely hoped not. I had already managed to make a complete fool out of myself once. I did not wish to repeat it. _

xXx

"Isabella?" James asked. I was jolted out of my memories, and turned, surprised at how close James was. Our noses were almost touching.

"I am most sorry. I was just remembering how we first met," I said distantly. James smiled, and titled my head up with one finger.

"I am very glad that you decided to roll down the hill that day," he murmured, kissing me lightly on the lips. I blushed, and backed away from the contact. Even though I most certainly did like James, a big part of me held me back. Confusion passed over his face for a brief second, but he did not question my movement. He merely brushed it off. For which I was grateful. As James turned around to go back to drying the dishes, I continued to muse and ruminate. Somehow, my mind wandered into the portion of my brain that held all of my memories about Prince Edward. I remembered seeing him in person for the first time, where I was covered in mud. _He has rather nice eyes...._I mused. I shook my head violently. What on earth was I thinking? He was a scoundrel, a man that I never wished to see again. _If that is the case, then how come you dreamt of him last night? _the little voice in the back of my head taunted. I growled at it. _Twas not a dream. Twas a nightmare._ I countered. _If that is what you wish to console yourself with..._I growled again, and shook my head once more. I was not attracted to the Prince. I was not. _And I shall prove it _I told myself firmly. How, I did not know. But I would prove it to myself, one way or the other.


	6. Doomed Forever

Edward sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair nervously. It had been about a month since his foolish mistake at the ball. Granted, the gossip hadn't died down nearly as much as he had wanted it to, but he just couldn't wait any longer. He needed to see her, to be next to her. So, without further ado, today was the day that he was going to ask if she would like to go hunting with him. He took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Today was the day. There was a brisk knock at the door, and an attendant poked his head in.

"Your Highness?" he asked. Edward shot him a glance and nodded curtly. The attendant cleared his throat.

"The King wishes to speak with you," he said. Edward sighed and nodded. What on earth could his father want now? The attendant scurried away and Edward rose to his feet. He walked rapidly towards the throne room where his father was usually located at this time of day. The two guards acknowledged his presence and pushed the doors open for him. Edward's riding boots clicked on the polished floor loudly as he made his way towards his father. Reaching the beginning edge of the dais, Edward bent on one knee, a fist over his heart in salute to his father and king.

"Your Majesty wished to see me?" he asked. King Carlisle nodded, staring down at his only son and heir.

"Please, Edward, rise, my son. There are no important people here. You may talk to me like a son would to his father," Carlisle said gently. Edward smiled politely and rose to his feet. He was careful to keep direct eye contact with his father. His father looked at him in silence for a few minutes, in careful scrutiny.

"I have heard rumors," he started. Edward bit back a groan.

"Not all of them pleasant. Would you care to explain to me what your intentions were the night you decided to kiss Lady Isabella Swan?" he asked. Edward blushed but ducked his head in order to keep his father from seeing.

"I do not know what I was thinking Father. Her beauty intoxicated me that night, and my head was clouded. My humblest apologies." Carlisle nodded in contemplation. He stared off into space for a bit, and Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Then would you care to explain to me your decision not to marry Princess Victoria of France?" Edward cringed. He had known that this was coming.

"I do not love her," he stated. At this Carlisle roared.

"Love? What would you know about love? You are but a babe yet Edward!" Carlisle paused a bit to get his breath and composure back. Edward had turned a bright shade of red.

"Edward. You shall marry Princess Victoria. We must create an alliance with France, and this is the only way to ensure that they will become our allies. Sentiment holds no value when it comes to politics. You must do this for the good of your country," Carlisle proclaimed. Edward bit his teeth savagely.

"Yes Father. I understand," he said through tight lips. Carlisle frowned.

"Do you not want to help your country? Edward, England and France are at each other's throats right now. I do not wish for there to be another war. If this is the price we must pay to ensure our peoples' freedom, then it must be done," Carlisle explained. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he had gotten his anger under control, he opened his eyes and looked his father straight in the eye.

"You would sacrifice my happiness for the country?" Carlisle looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe that his son would ask such a thing.

"Any day my son. Any day." Edward bit his lower lip furiously. He took a deep breath, but it did little to slow his anger.

"I see," he said. He spun on his heel and walked out of the throne room.

"Edward." Edward stopped and turned. His father smiled at him.

"I'll set the wedding date for August." Edward gave a tight lipped smile, nodded, and walked out. He slammed the door behind him, and as soon as it was closed, he broke out into a run and headed for the stables. Once there, he ran into Emmett. He was sitting on a bench, sharpening his sword. He glanced up when he heard Edward storm in.

"What is the matter Your Highness?" he asked. Edward scowled, and punched the wooden wall. Emmett frowned.

"I am to marry Princess Victoria," Edward mumbled. Emmett shook his head and returned to the task of sharpening his sword.

"I am glad," he said. Edward glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Emmett glanced back up.

"Well, England and France aren't exactly at peace with one another…"

"Yes, yes I know. And if I marry Victoria, then our two countries will have peace. Yes, I am familiar with all of this. But I do not love her," he said angrily. Emmett sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"Edward…" he started. Edward whirled on him.

"Do not start with me!" he roared. He walked to his war stallion's stall, and ripped it open. He horse shied away briefly, but he coaxed him out. Once he had gotten all of the horses tack on, Edward led him out of the stables, and hopped onto his back. Emmett followed him.

"Where are you going?" Edward scowled back at him.

"I am the Prince of England. It is not of your business to question where I am going," he snapped, kicking his horse into a gallop. Emmett cringed, and a flash of hurt ran across his face.

"I am sorry Your Highness. I was under the impression that we were friends," he muttered to himself, before going back into the stables.

* * *

I am sorry that it has taken me a while to update this story. I have been busy working on other projects. I apologize. Well, review, and let me know what you think!!!


	7. Trouble Brewing at Swan Manor

There was a knock at the door, and Victoria snapped her diary closed. She glared at the maid attending her fire.

"Well, don't just stand there you lazy dolt. Open the door and see who dares to disturb me!" she yelled. The maid curtsied briefly before doing as her mistress asked. The door flew open, and a servant rushed in, waving a sealed formal looking document about wildly in the air. Victoria gasped when she saw the seal. It was from England! Victoria rushed to her feet and snatched the letter from the servant's hands, pushing him out of the way.

"The letter just arrived Your Highness! I ran all the way to get it to you first," the servant panted. Victoria nodded absently as she tore open the letter. Hands shaking, she giddily read the note's message.

_Dear Princess Victoria, _

_It is our utmost pleasure to announce to you that the Prince Edward of England has agreed to accept your hand in holy matrimony. There will be a royal wedding held on 14, August. _

_Signed, The Royal Court of England _

Victoria re-read the note about a hundred times. She let out a squeal of delight, and rushed to tell her parents.

"Mother! Father! I am to marry Prince Edward! He has accepted!" she cried in delight. Her father looked up from the documents he was looking over, and her mother barely glanced away from her needlepoint. Her father grinned.

"Excellent. Claudia, we must set up a dowry for the girl," he said. Victoria looked to her mother expectantly. Her mother looked up from her embroidery, and smiled gently at her only child.

"Yes, a big dowry. And included will be your great-grandmother's wedding ring," she said sweetly. Victoria squealed once more. Her great-grandmother had the biggest wedding ring in all of France's history. And to think…soon it will be hers. Victoria curtsied before practically running out of the room. She could hardly believe her luck. She was to marry Prince Edward. Victoria clutched the note to her chest and sighed in contentment. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"Lady Isabella." I opened my eyes slowly to the voice hovering over my head. I looked up, and my maid smiled down on me gently. I yawned, and sat up, stretching my arms above my head. My maid helped me to my feet, and slipped my nightgown off of me. I slipped into the hot bath that was waiting for me. I sighed as I slipped under the water. The maid started to wash my hair.

"Have you heard my lady?" the maid whispered excitedly.

"Heard what?" I asked, settling further into the water. The maid squealed.

"The Prince is to be married during the summer!" she squealed. I spluttered and sat up right.

"What?"

"It's true. He is to marry the Princess Victoria of France. I heard that she is quite a beauty Lady Isabella. Is this not exciting?" I frowned. So Prince Edward is going to marry Princess Victoria? Well…good for him.

"How have you come by this piece of interesting information?" I asked briskly. The maid was silent, and dunked a bucket of water over my hair.

"Well, the truth is…I apologize my lady, but I couldn't help but overhear! Your father and brother were carrying on about it so, I couldn't help but overhear," she blubbered. I raised my hand and she was quiet, sniffling softly.

"It is quite alright. You say that my father and brother were upset about this?" The maid nodded. I scowled.

"I am done with my bath Angela, thank you," I quipped. She helped me out and dried me quickly. She tried to help me dress but I shooed her out. I needed time alone to think. Had my father and brother been plotting to marry me of to the Prince of England? How could they do such a thing? _Easy. They are the men of the household. It is your duty to comply with their wishes. _I shook my head. My father would not make me do anything that I did not want to do…would he? And of course Jasper would not…_but think back to the ball. He forced you to go. What is to say that they would not force you to marry the Prince? Or at least to be his mistress. _I gasped. If I were mistress to Edward, James would find out the truth behind my family name. He would know that I was a noblewoman.

"This can not happen," I told myself, marching out of my room. I ran down the marble staircase and burst into my father's study. He and my brother were sitting next to each other, pouring over what looked like some documents of some sort. They looked up at me, surprised. Jasper stood to his feet quickly.

"Isabella what…"

"Whatever you two are planning to do with me, I will not have any of it! I will not be used like some cheap weapon to further the standing of this family!" I shouted. Father raised an eyebrow, and Jasper crossed his arms across his chest, his brow furrowed.

"Isabella, what on earth are you carrying on about? We are discussing the future of our estate now that the Prince is going to be married. Our standing with the Royal family will decrease. We are simply trying to figure out how we are going to pay the expenses for our manor," Jasper explained quietly. I swallowed, and blushed.

"So…you are only upset that the Prince is going to be married because Father might lose his relationship with the King?" I asked. Jasper nodded. What a relief. I really should not jump to conclusions anymore. I smiled demurely, and ducked my head. I curtsied, and walked out of the room quietly. Jasper laughed and sat back down.

* * *

I watched my sister walk out of the room and chuckled slightly. I clamped my mouth tight before another hysterical laugh could escape me. I sat back down next to my father, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Why did we not tell her the truth?" I asked. Father gritted his teeth, and closed the ledgers.

"It is not her place to know of these kinds of things," he responded quietly. I stared at him.

"Father, if we are to lose the manor, I think that it is among Isabella's rights to know," I protested. My Father shook his head.

"Please Jasper, do not tell her. I am not yet certain that we will lose the manor. Please, I do not want to worry her unnecessarily." I swallowed and nodded. Father rose to his feet, and I swear I saw new age lines appear on his face. I bit my lip and remained silent.

"My son, I need you to take these documents over to the castle, and talk to the king. Perhaps he can grant us a favor…" I shook my head.

"His Majesty would not do such a thing, you know that Father. He would not increase favoritism with one nobleman over another. Word about it will be bound to escape, and the next thing you know, everyone in the country will want their debts paid by the King. It cannot be done," I said. Father nodded wearily.

"I know my son. I know. But take them over to the castle anyway. I want them looked over by a professional. Perhaps we missed something? Please, it will ease my mind a little, and give me some hope." I nodded, and gathered up the papers. I exited the room quickly, pulling the door shut behind me as quietly as I could.


	8. Edward's Descision

**A/N- Okay so before we begin, I owe all of you readers an apology. I truly did not mean to wait this long to update. I am extremely sorry for the long hiatus. Forgive me? I promise that I will update in a more timely fashion after this. Promise. Now, chapter eight. I don't think it's all that great. But I would love to hear your opinions. And feel free to rant at me for not updating. I deserve it. **

Chapter Eight: Edward's Decision

"But Alice!" Edward protested. She frowned, and put a finger to his lips.

"Edward, you must believe me when I say this. Mother and Father are not doing this to spite you. They are only doing what is necessary to keep peace within the kingdom. This is what happens when you are royalty. It is duty first, emotion second," Alice said softly. He groaned and flopped back onto his bed.

"I know, but I do no love her!" he wailed in desperation. _If I were to marry Victoria, I would be miserable my entire life. There had to be a way around this. I love Isabella._

"Yes, but doesn't Isabella Swan despise you?" Alice asked._ I must have voiced my last thought. _Edward propped himself up on his elbows.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Alice sighed.

"Brother, you know exactly what I mean. It is no secret that Lady Isabella Swan despises you. You are going to have a hard time winning her heart," Alice warned. Edward shook his head, and sprung to his feet.

"It can not be harder than convincing my parents to cancel the wedding. I will do as I must to win my fair maiden's heart," he said, a faraway look in his eye. He grinned, picked Alice up, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I must be going now Alice dear. If Mother and Father ask…tell them the truth. They can not do anything to stop me," he said with absolute conviction. Alice nodded, a smile on her face at her brother's antics.

"May I ask one question?" Edward turned, his hand hovering over his bedroom door handle.

"Yes? What is it?"

"How can you tell that you love her?" Edward paused.

"It's rather difficult to explain. The first time I saw her…it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. And…whenever I'm not with her…my heart hurts," he whispered softly, his eyes cast to the floor. Alice smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist, enveloping him in a hug.

"Then I wish you all the luck whilst you are winning her heart. You are going to need it," she said. Edward grinned.

"I know. But I think I stand a fair chance. She can not hate me that much. Can she?" he asked. Alice giggled.

"Sometimes, a woman says she despises a man simply because she is in denial that she is actually in love with him. Women are complicated Edward. Remember that." Edward frowned, and nodded.

"So you are saying that there might be a chance that Isabella is secretly in love with me?" he asked, his voice full of hope. Alice creased her brow. She did not want to infuse her brother with false hope, but at the same time she did not want to crush what little hope he did have.

"And then again, a woman says she despises a man simply because she despises him. Be careful Edward. Do not pursue her for too long. If she says that she is not in love with you, it might be near impossible to change her mind. And she might already love another." Edward nodded, deep in thought.

"Thank you Alice. I'll keep your words in mind. For now though, I must ready my hunting horse. I shall ask her to go hunting with me today," he proclaimed, rushing out the door. Alice smiled. She followed her brother, albeit a little more slowly. She strolled down the hall, gradually making her way to the throne room, where her father was meeting with various subjects. She glided into the waiting room, and stopped, her breath catching in her throat. Across the room stood Jasper Swan. Alice could feel her heart beating faster simply by looking at him.

His hair was a beautiful golden color, and hung down in perfect ringlets all around his face and the back of his neck. His tunic fit snugly around his shoulders, and Alice could see that he had quite the muscular build to him. She blushed, and forced herself to gaze at the floor. She took a couple of deep breaths, and looked up again. She gasped. He was staring right at her! After a few seconds, he smiled. Alice timidly smiled back. He waved his hand in greeting, and Alice gently bobbed her head in acknowledgement. He looked around, and then started to make his way towards her. She blushed furiously, and looked for a place to hide. Unfortunately, he was before her before she had a chance.

"Good afternoon," he whispered, taking her hand and gently pressing his lips to the back of it. Alice's blush deepened.

"Good afternoon," she whispered back. She could feel the warm press of his hand against hers. He still hadn't let go. He was too busy staring into her eyes.

* * *

Edward ran down the stone path in the gardens, making his way to the stables. From his lips came a merry tune. He was going to see Isabella today. His day could not get any more perfect. Edward waltzed into the stables, and Emmett snapped to attention, giving him a deep bow.

"Shall it be the stallion your Majesty?" he asked, not meeting Edward's gaze. Edward frowned.

"Emmett…must I always remind you to call me Edward?" Emmett tightened his mouth.

"Only your friends are allowed to call you by your first name you Majesty," he said, turning his back, and busying himself with the tack. Edward's frown deepened.

"What do you mean? You are my friend Emmett," he said. Emmett shook his head.

"Apparently not, not after the way you spoke to me yesterday. I thought we were friends, but if you are going to out of the blue use your title against me like you did yesterday, then I don't think we are friends any longer," Emmett said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Emmett, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. Truly I am. It is just that I was very upset yesterday, and I unrightfully took my anger out on you. I should not have done so, and I am sorry. Can we be friends again?" Edward asked. Emmett turned around.

"I did not expect for you to apologize. Truthfully, I expected you to fire me after my speech," he admitted. Edward smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't do that. We are friends after all," he said cheerily. Emmett grinned.

"So we are. So which horse will it be today Edward?" he asked. Edward pondered his question for a few moments.

"The two best hunting horse we've got," he said finally. Emmett smiled, and did as asked.


End file.
